


pregnant

by fairfarren_alice



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairfarren_alice/pseuds/fairfarren_alice





	pregnant

蔡徐坤觉得陈立农最近有些不对劲。  
这个不对劲是指好的那方面。小孩开始变得黏人，一睁眼就要蹭到自己怀里，做饭的时候也要挂在身上，像什么大型挂件。  
最夸张的是，陈立农开始喜欢穿着蔡徐坤的衣服乱晃，被抓包了就理直气壮地反问不可以穿吗。  
谁看了那双无辜的下垂眼能说出一个不字。  
虽然蔡徐坤乐于见陈立农这种转变，但总觉得隐隐的不对。  
陈立农虽然是只兔子，但却是标标准准的Alpha。定期也有属于小动物的发情热，会从头到脚连后穴都变得湿漉漉，但是不能够受孕，也无法被蔡徐坤永久标记。  
小孩看似独立冷静力大无穷，符合Alpha的一切特点，背地里却一直因为自己的性征而感到沮丧，蔡徐坤心知肚明。  
刚被送到蔡徐坤身边时陈立农还没发育完全，只能维持兽形，还嘴刁得很，胡萝卜不吃爱吃草莓，清水不喝要喝甜牛奶，蔡徐坤真觉得自己养了个宝贝。  
在有一天小兔子变成浑身雪白长着兔耳的男孩之后，蔡徐坤更坚定了这个想法。  
小兔子还太小，没有分化没有成年，蔡徐坤拿出了最多的耐心一忍再忍。  
“农农长大以后给我生兔宝宝好不好？”  
蔡徐坤亲亲缩在自己怀里打瞌睡的小兔子。  
“万一我以后分化成Alpha怎么办啦……”  
陈立农一下就清醒了，撅着嘴犯愁。  
“没事啊，农农是Alpha我也喜欢。”  
小孩这么可爱怎么可能是Alpha。蔡徐坤摸摸陈立农柔顺的头发这样想着。  
可陈立农的分化结果偏偏出乎所有人的意料。草莓牛奶味的信息素虽然甜蜜但格外具有攻击性，尚未学会控制信息素的小孩坐在床上一边擦眼泪一边大剌剌地发散着草莓牛奶的味道，长长的耳朵垂下来，眼睛哭得发红。蔡徐坤强忍着对除自身以外Alpha信息素的排斥感靠近，把陈立农搂在怀里。  
“好啦不哭了，你看，我是Alpha，你正好也是Alpha，这么巧，说明我们天生应该在一起，对不对？”  
不知道是不是鬼扯的歪理邪说起了作用，陈立农慢慢止住抽泣睡着了。蔡徐坤看着熟睡的小孩叹了一口气。  
他比陈立农长几岁，见过的事情也更多些，双A的结合有多幸苦他不是不知道。  
但是有什么办法呢，谁叫他不知不觉间已经离不开亲手养大的小孩。  
他伸手挠挠小孩的耳根，看陈立农吧咂着嘴巴翻了个身，露出自己都没有意识到的柔和笑意来。  
分化后的陈立农一天天地显露出属于Alpha的特性。他开始不每天腻在蔡徐坤身边，而是专心致志地做自己的事情。个子也猛然往上窜了很多，到最后蔡徐坤要微微仰头才能对上爱人的下垂眼。甚至有一次两个人出去玩，路过街边的punch机，小孩玩性大发不戴手套直接一拳下去，居然打出了490的成绩，蔡徐坤站在一边惊得下巴都快掉了。  
并肩走在一起时，总会有人把稍矮一些的蔡徐坤默认为需要保护的Omega。  
也好，蔡徐坤自得地想，小孩掉着眼泪呻吟的样子只有自己能看见就够了，别的什么人哪怕接近一步都是痴心妄想。  
但近来不一样了。陈立农开始变得像一个……个子过高的Omega。在从前相处的日子里，反而是蔡徐坤比较黏人，而作为承受方的陈立农则稍显被动。现在情况完全反了过了，陈立农恨不得二十四小时都贴在蔡徐坤身上，还格外迷恋蔡徐坤身上的气息，衣服裤子毛巾都要用恋人的。  
蔡徐坤一看到陈立农穿着自己的衣服被自己的烈酒气息包裹住的样子，就忍不住地情欲上涌。  
就像现在，他明明是被小孩喊醒去吃早餐，不知道怎么就吃到了床上来。  
兔性本淫，蔡徐坤只是轻柔地舔吻陈立农的侧颈，小兔子的后面就已经开始变得湿润松软起来。  
随着吻一路向下，蔡徐坤的手指也没有闲着，一手玩弄着小孩充血坚硬的可爱乳头，一手摸上尾椎骨处因为过多快感而冒出的短小尾巴，换来陈立农更为急促的喘息声。  
他来到小兔子的下身，先友好地亲了亲挺立的性器作为招呼，然后舔弄起已经开始流水的后穴。那里翻着红色的嫩肉一张一缩，像是什么动人的邀请。  
舌苔在体内的触感太过明显，陈立农感觉羞耻又愉悦，像被快感抛上云端。不知道什么时候扩张的武器又从舌尖变成手指，兔子敏感的特点让他甚至可以用内壁清晰地分辨出蔡徐坤的每个指节，更不用说当爱人刻意弯曲手指在后穴旋转扣弄，满胀感被无限放大，涨大的性器还未被接触就已经兴奋地从前端流出液体。  
手指的数量扩展为三根，蔡徐坤边在陈立农的体内抽插边探着头去索吻，来不及吞咽的唾液从小朋友的嘴角流下，又被蔡徐坤用指腹捻去。一吻结束后陈立农的眼角和嘴唇都明显泛红，无辜的下垂眼被朦胧情欲侵袭，让蔡徐坤没由来小腹一紧。  
怎么会有人把清纯和色情结合地这么好。  
而且越无辜就越色气。  
陈立农已经不满于现状，精瘦的腰肢开始主动摆动迎合哥哥的手指。  
“进来嘛。”  
他咬着下唇嘟嘟囔囔地发出撒娇式的命令。  
让小孩换成跪趴的姿势后，蔡徐坤终于把自己昂扬的欲望一点点挺进，嫩肉迫不及待地缠上来，太过良好的触感让蔡徐坤喟叹出声。湿热的内壁哪怕做过再多次都还是紧致得让人把持不住。  
蔡徐坤双手把住陈立农的腰，开始大力抽插。动作绝对算不上温柔，甚至有些粗暴，小孩几次被顶地往前，又被拖着腰肢拽回来。  
蔡徐坤知道陈立农喜欢这样疾风骤雨般的性爱，每次这样时他总能只靠后面就达到高潮。  
但这次不是。小孩突然挣扎起来，用全身表达抗拒。  
“轻一点啊。”  
责备的语气。  
于是蔡徐坤把小孩翻了个面后抱起来，以面对面的姿势让他坐在自己的性器上。  
“那农农自己动好不好？”  
往日喜欢犯懒的小孩真的依言自己把性器吃进去，然后一手捂住小腹缓缓动了起来，动作小心翼翼，好像怕伤到什么。  
小孩的动作过于缓慢，蔡徐坤有些不满现状。熟门熟路找到陈立农的敏感点后，他一下一下坚定地顶弄着那里，小孩的呻吟陡然拔高变成了哭喊，蔡徐坤安抚性地舔吻小兔子哭湿了的脸颊，亲吻很温柔，和身下肆虐的动作大相径庭。  
他几乎是退出到只剩前端再狠狠插入，结合处溅起两人体液的混合物，已经泥泞的一塌糊涂。  
在感受到后穴一阵阵有节奏的收缩时，蔡徐坤伸手套弄小孩的茎身，果然没过多久陈立农就泄在了他手里。他自己也在埋进最深处后射了出来。  
他小幅律动着享受高潮的余韵，有一下没一下亲吻怀里兔兔的发顶。  
“你射在里面了吗？”  
陈立农从高潮过后的失神中找回意识，突然瞪圆了眼睛警觉地询问。  
“嗯，怎么了？过会儿会帮你弄出来的，放心。”  
“不是啦……”  
陈立农欲言又止。然后凑到蔡徐坤耳边压低了声音像在说什么惊天秘密。  
“坤坤我和你说喔，我好像怀宝宝了。”  
蔡徐坤动作一滞，面露难色。  
“但是你是Alpha啊农农。”  
陈立农挠了挠脸，眼神一下子变得失落起来。  
“欸对齁……好吧……是我感觉错了。”  
蔡徐坤这才知道小兔子为什么最近变得这么反常，原来是假孕了。他收紧怀抱，给了小兔子一个黏糊糊湿哒哒的吻。  
“没事，我们可以领养呀，去福利院挑一个和你一样可爱的兔宝宝好不好？”  
他有样学样，也凑到陈立农耳边小小声。  
“或者我们再多做几次，看看我能不能把你操到怀孕，嗯？”  
“变态啦你，神经病喔！”  
小兔子耳朵也红红。

后来他们还是没能去成福利院，因为蔡徐坤说，这辈子只宠陈立农这一只小兔子就够了。


End file.
